


Мой учитель - катастрофа

by joeysclerosis



Category: Blackpool | Viva Blackpool (TV), Broadchurch, Casanova (UK), Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeysclerosis/pseuds/joeysclerosis
Summary: Последний учебный год и переход в новую школу – неприятное совпадение. Единственное, что может скрасить этот трудный год, это действительно симпатичный учитель! Хотя погодите...
Kudos: 1





	1. Литература

Перейти в новый класс в последнем учебном году — звучит как мечта, не правда ли? Кто-то мечтает, чтобы новый человек перешел в их класс в последнем году — и, может быть, все случится как в тех красивых фанфиках. А кто-то желает перейти, чтобы оставить позади себя старого и просто начать новую жизнь.

А есть ты.

Ты переходишь в новую школу, потому что просто надо. Школа никогда особо не вызывала у тебя эмоций: ни положительных, ни отрицательных. Пока все в детстве обожали школу, тебе туда было просто надо сходить, пока все давились ненавистью к учителям и домашкам в средней школе, твое безразличное тело дрыхло на задних партах. Так вот лениво пролетели десять лет и остался последний. Не то, чтобы решающий, но в какой-то степени важный.

Тебе сегодня все-таки пришлось рано встать. Сегодня, конечно, уже не первое сентября, ведь, какой идиот отправляется первого сентября в школу, но сегодня второе, уроки начинаются, а значит идти уже необходимо.

Наскоро одевшись в первое попавшееся, ты запрыгиваешь на заднее сидение родительского автомобиля.

Осень какая-то необычайно холодная, просто невозможно! Твои кеды успевают похрустеть по инею по дороге в машину, а изо рта вываливаются крупные облачка пара. Однако невысокое утреннее солнышко светит ласково и приветливо, а ты подставляешь ему лицо, слабо улыбаясь.

Итак, что же первым уроком? Согласно расписанию на школьном сайте, литература. Предмет, который ты знаешь, а значит волноваться не о чем. «Хотя, это смотря какой учитель попадется,» — пролетает в голове. Ты искренне надеешься и желаешь, чтобы учитель попался хороший.

Помещение встречает тебя теплом, заставляя слегка замерзшую кожу покрыться крупными мурашками. Ты будто бы нервно отряхиваешься, желая побыстрее согреться. Дети снуют туда-сюда, всех цветов и размеров, все с яркими новыми рюкзаками и свежими после лета впечатлениями. Эта картина никогда не вызывала у тебя особого волнения, но сейчас стало как-то чуть более интересно. Однако, чтобы не опоздать на урок, пришлось заняться поисками кабинета в первую очередь.

Найти кабинет оказалось не так сложно. Гораздо сложнее оказалось лавировать в бешеном потоке людей, ты даже сталкиваешься с каким-то парнем: он нервно убирает волосы с глаз, замечает тебя и сердечно извиняется. Рассеянно говоришь ему, что ничего страшного не случилось, и просишь быть аккуратнее. Он, вроде бы, обещает быть помедленнее, но через пару секунд снова шагает по головам остальных.

Ты раскладываешь вещи на своем столе, проверяешь еще раз список литературы, заданный на лето в прошлой школе. Оттуда тебе удалось прочитать почти все (некоторые вещи такие скучные, что при каждой попытке осилить их, ты засыпаешь). Оглушительно звенит звонок, и одноклассники вокруг начинают приходить в движение. Кто-то обменивается последними фразочками перед уроком, кто-то просит ручку, потому что принципиально не планировал покупать что-то к школе в этом году, а кто-то просто повинуется приобретенным рефлексам и начинает беспокойно ерзать, слыша звонок, хотя до этого сидел спокойно. Ты, скорее, относишься к числу последних: зачем-то еще раз проверяешь содержимое пенала, как выглядит учебник и вообще.

Учителя все нет. Неужели, он совсем не беспокоится, что тридцать оболдуев начнут кричать и шуметь на его уроке, и ему из-за этого попадет? Кажется, нет.

Учитель заявляется спустя четыре минуты после звонка под разочарованные вздохи тех, кто обожает сваливать с уроков, если в первые пять минут на них не пришел преподаватель. Мужчина высок и строен, а еще абсолютно бесподобен: на нем костюм в полном соответствии дресс-коду, синяя рубашка в очень мелкий цветок, и галстук — совершенно другого синего цвета и в совершенно другой мелкий цветок, что, в общем-то, сделало бы любого другого человека в глазах толпы нелепым, но этот каким-то образом умудрялся быть очаровательным. В руках он держал синий термос в мелкий цветочек, это несколько насмешило тебя. Что это за любитель безумных цветочных принтов?

— Здравствуйте, дети, — наконец, подал голос мужчина, дружелюбно сверкая глазами и улыбаясь. Он оставил кружку на столе и уделил несколько больше внимания классу. — Я не знаю, есть ли среди вас новенькие, или, может, у старых память борохлит, но я напоминаю: меня зовут Дэвид Теннант. Для вас мистер Теннант, разумеется. Так, с чего я хотел начать…?

Мужчина изнутри закусил щеку, выглядя слегка задумчивым.

Ты ловишь себя на том, что пялишься на него во все глаза. Если так дальше пойдет, черт его знает, как сохранить хорошие отметки по этому предмету. Серьезно, вряд ли вообще можно сосредоточиться на том, что он говорит, когда он так замечательно жестикулирует и… выглядит. Что ж, миссия «начать год хорошо» с треском провалена, можно со спокойной душой просиживать штаны на литературе и любоваться. Тебе остается только страдальчески вздохнуть.

Тем временем, мистер Теннант вспоминает то, что хотел сделать.

— Ааах, ну конечно, — тянет он высоким голосом, плюхаясь в кресло за столом. Вскоре на поверхности стола возникают две длинных и ровных ноги, которые без сомнения принадлежат учителю. Следует отдать мистеру Теннанту должное: носки подобраны строго под галстук, возможно, они даже из одного набора, черт его знает. В любом случае, мистер Теннант однозначно подготовился, чтобы произвести впечатление на умы детей. И, надо сказать, у него произвести это самое впечатление отлично получилось. — Сегодня я не стану нагружать вас сильно. Почитаю вам. Дома дочитаете, а на следующем уроке обсудим прочитанное.

Расслабленно откинувшись на спинку кресла, мистер Теннант принимается за текст, читая его со сноровкой ведущего радио или диктора новостей. До этого, когда учитель просто говорил, понять его (по крайней мере, тебе) было трудно, всему виной красивый шотландский акцент, отвлекшись на который, можно было легко потерять нить повествования. Сейчас же мистер Теннант переключился на чистый британский с удивительной ловкостью, поэтому легко было понять, что он говорит. Однако, суть слов все еще не особо волновали тебя, больше волновал приятный тембр голоса учителя и размеренный темп повествования.

Но, кажется, не на всех подействовала эта магия, потому что на задних партах кто-то упорно шуршал, возился и что-то шептал. И, если оглянуться назад, можно заметить парочку человек, которым не особо интересен предмет, но поворачиваться у тебя не возникало никакого желания.

Внезапно чтение стихло. Это заставило тебя подобраться и повнимательнее взглянуть на учителя. Тот сосредоточенно взирал на двух человек с задних рядов. Удостоверившись, что каждому из них досталось по тяжелому взгляду, мистер Теннант вернулся к чтению книги, а после сделал кое-что… странное. Не отвлекаясь и сохраняя все интонации, мужчина аккуратно вытянул одну ногу, покоящуюся до этого на столе, в сторону вышеупомянутой задней парты, а потом — указал на дверь. Ногой.

Не было сказано ни одного слова, но, кажется, оба нарушителя спокойствия все поняли. Они покорно вышли из кабинета, и в тот момент, когда оба плелись мимо мистера Теннанта, его губы сжались в хитрую улыбку. Почесав пальцем одной ноги другую ногу, учитель вернулся к чтению.

Кажется, тебе здесь уже нравится?


	2. Право

Прошло уже некоторое время, а ты все еще находишься под впечатлением от местного учителя литературы. Довольно своеобразный человек, надо сказать. Но это делает его еще более интересным.

Однако, сейчас нужно было немного отвлечься от литературы и переключиться на право. Этот предмет никогда не давался тебе легко, но если подучить, в принципе, «отлично» с переменным успехом удавалось получать. Однако, половина успеха зависит от преподователя, поэтому…

Точно под громыхание звонка в кабинет ввалился мужчина. Он прогулялся до кресла с задумчивым видом, потом еще больше нахмурился и вернулся к вешалке — оставил там плащ, с котором пришел. Если разговаривать сравнениями и метафорами, то этот мужчина являл собой истинное лицо Британии: хмурый, растрепанный, серо-синий и, каким-то образом, все еще привлекательный.

В его руках откуда-то оказалась большая кружка… Погодите, это что, микроволновка? Да, все так. Позади учительского стола и кресла располагался еще один столик, на нем-то она и расположилась: серая, неприметная микроволновка. Погодите, он что, собирается греть в микроволновке свой чай?

Однако, серый кухонный монстр отказывался повиноваться. Она пофырчала, начала было что-то греть, но, провернув кружку в себе пару раз, выдохнулась, вырубилась и, как раздраженно мужчина не тыкал по ее старым кнопкам, микроволновка оживать не хотела.

— Черт с тобой, — устало проворчал он, разворачиваясь, наконец, к классу. — Привет.

Любой сидящий в данный момент в этом кабинете человек мог почувствовать тонну усталости, которая образовалась в воздухе, когда учитель сказал свое «привет».

— Я знаю, что за лето можно было забыть что угодно. Именно поэтому я повторяю, что меня зовут мистер Харди, и именно поэтому сегодня мы повторяем то, что изучали в прошлом году. Кратко.

Голос у учителя был уставшим, но каким-то мягким. Тебе ничего не оставалось, кроме как пытаться вспомнить, что там было в прошлом году. Хотя, единственное, что крутилось в голове, это то, как нелепо и мило ветер прилизал его, мистера Харди, волосы. Серьезно, они все растрепались и торчали в разные стороны!

Невнятный стук донесся из шкафа у самого выхода. Несколько девчонок из класса взвизгнули, кто-то просто дернулся, а Харди чертыхнулся. Через пару секунд тишины из шкафа вывалился блондин. Чуть крупнее учителя, с потерянным взглядом. Его лицо чем-то напоминало лисью мордочку, поэтому даже сейчас, растрепанный и растерянный, он выглядел так, словно это и было запланированно.

Тебя, в отличие от большинства ребят, это не особо напугало, скорее, повеселило. Особенно повеселила реакция мистера Харди: избегая взглядом вывалившегося из Нарнии молодого человека, покрасневший учитель пытался откашляться и выдавить что-нибудь из себя, хотя выходило не особо.

— Продолжайте заниматься, не обращайте внимания, я просто чинил э-э, — блондин пальцем указал назад, — шкаф. Да, э-э, всем пока.

Он исчез так же внезапно, как и появился, но настроение однозначно поднял. Если на каждом уроке будет происходить какая-нибудь столь же забавная штука, то эта школа, кажется, лучшая в мире!

— А как о теме урока говорить, так желающих нет, — прервал тихие перешептывания голос мистера Харди. Он, наконец-то, пришел в себя и, уперев руки в бока, взирал на класс.

Остаток урока прошел довольно ровно, если не заострять внимание на том, что в последние минут десять мистер Харди начал докапываться до микроволновки в углу снова. Иногда он подходил и ненавязчиво тыкал на кнопки снова и снова, потом нахмуренный отходил, нарезал круг вокруг учительского стола, подходил к микроволновке снова и круг повторялся.

— Мистер Харди, сходите в столовую, там ведь вроде есть микроволновки? — крикнул кто-то с задней парты, на что мужчина покачал головой.

— Есть-то есть, но они не, — он немного замялся, прежде чем продолжить, — не пускают они меня туда. Думаешь, зачем мне тут своя микроволновка?

Раздалось невнятное хихиканье, а после кто-то сзади проворчал:

— Да они никого не пускают, и зачем эта микроволновка там тогда стоит?

— Если бы я только знал, — махнул рукой мистер Харди под трель звонка.


	3. История

Прошла неделя, а истории у тебя еще не было. Учителя говорили, что историк заболел, а вот ученики этому нисколько не верили. Судя по всему, этот историк был каким-то неубиваемым парнем, который способен прийти и провести свой предмет после того, как его дом подвергнется бомбежке.

Однако, сегодня история числилась в списке предметов, поэтому внутренне тебе пришлось вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Ведь черт его знает, с чем придется столкнуться. Может повезти: у тебя будет вести элегантный красавчик, он будет манерно ходить и томно объяснять всякие штуки, а может выйти так, что тебе попадется старый ворчун-брюзга, который язвит на каждое слово и скуп на хорошие оценки. С предвкушением и волнением, тебе предстояло отправиться в кабинет истории.

Это помещение ничем не отличалось от других кабинетов: там было светло, солнышко заливало все пространство вокруг, играло на вещах учеников и переливалось на белой доске. Пришлось прищуриться. Бюсты и портреты знаменитых людей, глобусы с границами древних стран, карты, развешанные на стенах в абсолютном хаосе и куча комнатных растений. Вообще, если заглянуть в кабинет мельком, могло создаться впечатление, что это кабинет биологии: со стен свисали плющи, фиалки нежились на подоконниках, на полу стояли едва ли не деревья, а еще — маленький фикус прямо на учительском столе.

Прозвенел звонок, отвлекая тебя от разглядывания комнаты. Твои глаза сосредоточенно уставились на дверь учительской, силясь понять, что это такое оттуда только что вывалилось.

Черный вихрь на длиннющих ногах выскочил из-за двери и издал несколько кряхтящих звуков. Что-то вроде «мгнг»… При этом его указательный палец был направлен на маркеры, которые валялись у доски на специальной подставке, а еще его брови… они приподнялись в каком-то наполовину жалобном выражении, а губы сложились в уточку.

— Принести новые? — догадался кто-то из класса, видимо, уже выучивший эти замашки и жесты.

— Йеп, — отозвалось из учительской, а после оттуда наконец-то нормально вышел преподаватель.

Не знаю уж, что могло удивить тебя в его образе первым: длиннющие ноги, которыми он распоряжался в стиле новорожденного жирафа (просто ставил, как пойдет, получалось красиво), приталенный пиджак и v-образный вырез на его кофте (который совершенно точно, я клянусь, совершенно точно должен быть запрещен на государственном уровне), из которого выглядывали рыжие волосы на груди… или непосредственно сама рыжая копна? Торчащие во все стороны огненно-красные вихры были здесь так к месту, этот человек был похож на лесной пожар, и повадками, и видом своим.

— Так, сегодня у нас эм… — он уставился сквозь черные стекла своих очков на учебник, делая губами «пфф». Голос у него был какой-то рычащий, и от него почему-то было так щекотно по всей спине. — Сегодня у нас вроде как Влад Цепеш, больше известный, как Дракула, в общем, кровавый грешник, убийца и мучитель, ага, а вот хрен-то там плавал.

В своих потрясающе кожаных черных штанах, учитель чуть ли не запрыгнул на стол задницей.

— Короче, рассказываю, как реально было…

На перемене тебе пришла в голову мысль, что он может оказаться манерным красавцем, а может — ворчливым засранцем, но кажется, тебе удалось угадать в любом случае. Перед тобой был эталонный красавец-засранец, это было ясно, как день, и это было чудесно. Действительно, слушать его бред про то, как он распивал вина с графом Дракулой было гораздо интереснее, чем слушать про пытки, бесчеловечность и всякие прочие штуки, про которые можно и в другой раз послушать.

-…во-о-от, а потом я ему такой, — зазвонил телефон, и мужчина соскользнул со стола, быстрым движением отвечая на звонок, — да, да, Энтони Джей Кроули. Именно. Сегодня в четыре? Чудесно!

Он вернулся на свое место и зубасто разулыбался всему классу.

— Новый набор горшков для цветов заказал, сегодня придет, — мистер Кроули почесал свой огненный затылок, приподняв бровь и шмыгнув носом. — Так, а… о чем я там рассказывал?


	4. Химия

Ты входишь в кабинет химии, уже будучи слегка напуганным и под стрессом. Все дело в том, что в предыдущей школе с химией у тебя не ладилось, то учитель упрямился, то тема не давалась, то болезнь или травма выпадала по счастливой случайности именно на химию-матушку. Поэтому сейчас чудес сообразительности от себя и от учителя ты не особо ожидаешь. Тебе приходится наклонить голову, чтобы записать свое имя и фамилию на тетради, открыть ее, абсолютно новую в милый мультяшный ананасик, написать там дату и тему.

Первое, что ты видишь, отрывая глаза от своей новой милой тетради — длинющие ноги, обтянутые чулками, на задней части которых расположились безукоризненно ровные, провокационные полосы. Длинные, ровные ножки шагали по полу кабинета, словно по подиуму в два сантиметра шириной — точно по прямой линии, нога за ногой. Затем твое внимание обратилось на копну кудрявых волос цвета швейцарского молочного шоколада, которую прекрасная незнакомка элегантно откинула за плечи. Она согнулась над журналом и слегка нахмурила густые брови.

Наманикюренный пальчик пополз по страницам:

— Так, я хотела бы выслушать рассказ кого-нибудь из вас по прошлой теме урока, может, господин N захочет?

— Простите, — тебе пришлось привстать с места, — я новенький, еще не совсем разобрался со всем этим.

— Новенький? — незнакомка накрутила каштановую прядь на палец, призадумавшись. — Что ж, я повторю весь материал, только слушайте внимательнее, а лучше записывайте.

Ответственно кивнув, ты принимаешься записывать. И вроде слова пишешь, буквы выводишь, ни одной грамматической ошибки, но смысла уловить тоже не получается. Все мысли заняты наманикоренными пальцами и тонкими запястьями, еле уловимыми цветочными духами и очаровательной аурой, которую несет за собой новый учитель химии.

— А, и кстати, — повернувшись на секунду, девушка подняла указательный палец в воздух, — для всех забывчивых и для новенького — меня зовут Давина. Только так, никак иначе. Чувствую себя старой!

Она легко рассмеялась, привычно откидывая за плечо каштановую прядь.

А тебе оставалось только наблюдать, как рука вместо конспекта медленно выводит каштановые пряди и огромные карие глаза на полях тетрадки.


	5. Физика

После химии сразу ставить физику было жестоко. И не потому, что предметы один другого сложнее. Просто с Давиной было легко, а вот как будет с физиком еще предстояло узнать. До этого в школе работал другой физик, сейчас же на урок к классу должен был явиться абсолютно новенький учитель.

Твои вещи уже были разложены, а голова скучающе покоилась на руках, когда в кабинет вошел новый преподаватель. Вернее, не вошел, а ворвался, влетел, кружась на крыльях ветра, просто всколыхнул все вокруг. Класс зашевелился, все еще сонный, не понимая, в чем дело.

— Физика, физика… — задумчиво изрек новоприбывший учитель, потирая подбородок, — физика-физика-физика… физика! Физика? Физика…

Он повернулся к доске, бормоча одно единственное слово, но писал он уже нечто совершенно другое.

На доске красовалась размашистая надпись интересным, кривоватым наклонным почерком. «Смит,» — гласила она.

— Зовите меня До… Джонном Смитом! — восторженно объявил молодой учитель, поправив очки на носу.

К слову говоря, на учителя он был вообще не похож. Растрепаные волосы на макушке, нелепая улыбочка каждые пятнадцать секунд, руки в карманах и расхлябанная поза. А самое главное — костюм и кеды! Вместе!

— Итак, перейдем непосредственно к физике, — Смит спрыгнул со стола и прохаживался вдоль рядов учеников. — Кто-нибудь что-нибудь расскажет мне про физику?

— Это вы должны рассказывать нам что-то о физике, сэр, — робко заметил кто-то из класса.

Молодой учитель треснул себя по лбу ладонью.

— Точно! Все время забываю, как это там у вас на Земле делается, — он слегка призадумался, — хорошо, тогда ты, умник!

Он указал на случайного ученика из класса:

— Число Пи, назови десять цифр после запятой.

— Это математика, сэр, — с сомнением произнес тот, кого хотели заставить учиться.

Смит на это только угукнул, что-то сканируя каким-то странным прибором. Или, может, подсвечивая фонариком? Непонятно тогда было, зачем эта штука светит синим. Вспомнив про остальных сидящих в классе, он резко распрямился и спрятал странную штуку внутрь кармана.

— Окей, умник, теория относительности Энштейна. Расскажи, — потребовал он, продолжая изучать всевозможные колбочки для опытов, пружины и маятники, стружку из металлов в баночках с таким интересом, будто не видел этого никогда в жизни.

— Мы этого не проходили, мистер Смит.

— Молодец, пять, — немедленно откликнулся учитель с очаровательной улыбкой, — всегда хотел сказать это! Пятерка за внимательность, конечно, — быстро поправился он.

Мельком взглянув на часы, Джон Смит радостно выдал:

— Пять минут до звонка! Достаем двойные листочки, леди и джентльмены! Аллонси!


	6. Школьное радио

Наконец-то долгожданная перемена! Со звонком ты бросаешь все недоделанные контрольные, тесты, двойные листочки и прочие плоды работы сатаны, и бежишь на перемену. Кажется, у тебя получилось свалить одним из первых… коридор еще пустой, но шум из кабинетов, словно пчелиный рой жужжит!

Пустой коридор школы это как пустая междугородняя трасса, размышляешь ты, хмыкая под нос, может не быть никого на горизонте, но через полминуты тебя размажут по асфальту.

Собственно, так и случается. Кто-то несется во всю прыть своих жирафьих ног мимо тебя, естественно, задевая. Хорошо, что у тебя в руках ничего не было, ты только удивленно-испуганно ворчишь в ответ, но внезапно две энергичных ноги тормозят:

— Все в порядке? Я не ушиб? — кажется, этот парень не знает понятия личного пространства, потому что он тут же осторожно кладет тебе руки на плечи, открыто улыбаясь.

— Все путем, — ты слабо улыбаешься, — куда ты так спешишь?

— Как же? — удивляется парень. — Ты не знаешь? Идем, покажу!

Не успеваешь оглянуться, как уже за ручку тащишься за незнакомым пацаном по школьным коридорам, а он громко вещает:

— Школьное радио! Я его ведущий! «Пятиминутка безумного Кэмпбелла» — мое шоу! Я придумал, все джинглы записал, песни сам ставлю, мне разрешил учитель пения. Так что пять минут каждый день в эфире мои! Но ты не смейся, сейчас школьное радио — потом БиБиСи!

Ты насмешливо киваешь, наблюдая за мечущимся по тесной будке с аппаратурой Кэмпбеллом. Конечно, как можно забыть, что в школе каждый день пять минут в день раздаются абсолютно разные, никогда не похожие песни из громкоговорителя?

Парень плюхается в старое кресло со всего разбегу, то жалобно скрипит, он надевает наушники с яркой желтой лентой, улыбается тебе. Подмигивает, когда раздается джингл, а после начинает кривляться, отчего становится невероятно смешно, тебе приходится покрепче стиснуть зубы.

— Доброго времени суток, дамы и господа, — вещает Кэмпбелл голосом Рика Эстли, — это пятиминутка с безумным Кэмпбеллом, и сегодня для вас играет песня для тех моментов, когда ты сталкиваешься с кем-то в коридоре школы!


	7. Пение. День самоуправления

День самоуправления в твоей бывшей школе был. Там все стояли на ушах, играли с детьми в виселицу и делали все, что угодно, кроме учебы. В этой школе же происходило что-то, противоречащее логике. В день самоуправления можно было выбрать себе класс, предмет, подготовиться и учить, но следить за тобой все равно будет учитель. В день самоуправления. Бред какой-то.

Так или иначе, ты вызываешься вести пение, потому что у тебя такого предмета давно нет, а вспомнить детство хочется. А еще не хочется отдуваться на какой-нибудь математике или еще чем-то сложном.

Кабинет, в котором проходит пение и уроки музыки, а так же занятия школьного хора и парочки школьных бойбэндов, похож на чей-то гараж. На гараж огромного любителя музыки, в смысле. То тут, то там стоят коробки с пластинками, нестройными столбиками в шкафах покоятся диски, на стенах портреты, но не Моцарта или Баха, а Элвиса и Джона Леннона. Это заставляет улыбнуться, тут есть любимый тобою дух свободы.

В углу стоит на старом табурете ярко-красный виниловый проигрыватель, но, приглядевшись, ты видишь в нем отверстия и для флешки, и для кассеты, и для диска. Интересная штуковина.

Дети делают то, что всегда делают дети. Кричат, бегают, находятся в состоянии абсолютного хаоса. Пока перемена это не страшно, но если они и на уроке будут так… твоя голова лопнет к концу занятия, это точно.

Звонок, и дети сами по себе оседают за парты. Ты смотришь на это удивленно. Никто им даже слова не сказал! А учителя, который поможет тебе сегодня вести, и вовсе еще нет. Примерно пять-семь минут проходят в гробовой тишине, потому что ты не знаешь, что можно было бы сказать и с чего начать, а учителя все где-то нет, как вдруг происходит странное:

— Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time, — из-за двери плавными движениями выползает кто-то. У него в руках коробка с печньем и термостакан цвета канарейки, а на ночу у него солнечные очки.

Он долго и задумчиво поет вступление ко всем известной песне Queen, а потом внезапно подключаются и дети:

— So don't stop me now, don't stop me… — тянет нестройный хор детских голосов, пока учитель трагично прильнул к своему столу, складывая на него все, что держал в руках. Как только хор замолкает, учитель вступает снова, и глаза у него при этом горят покруче Нотр-Дама де Пари.

— I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky, — он чуть ли не лезет на парту от старания, потом в поворачивается к тебе, совершенно внезапно кивая и указывая на тебя жестом. Рот будто сам открывается, чтобы ему ответить.

— Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity!

Начинается какая-то свистопляска, сопровождающаяся роем детей, которые поют и танцуют на свой лад и учителем во главе всего этого. Конечно, ты не можешь остаться в стороне, но пару коротких видео все же записываешь. Чисто на память.

Учитель заканчивает в бешеном прыжке на парту и с поднятым вверх кулаком. Потом невозмутимо стирает пот со лба и пытается отдышаться, отпивая что-то из термостакана. Поворачивается к тебе со слабой улыбкой.

— Это чтобы неловкую паузу скрасить, — дети удивительным образом уже сидят на местах. Все растрепанные и потные, тяжело сопящие, но молча. — Я, кстати, Питер, пришел помочь с управлением детьми.


	8. Физкультура. Медпункт

Давай только честно: физру не любит никто. Никому не кажется соблазнительной идея того, что мяч может прилететь в голову, никто не засыпает с мечтами подтянуться на турнике пятьдесят три раза. Думаю, даже заядлые баскетболисты, футболисты и тяжелоатлеты в каком-то потаенном уголке сознания думают, что физра это отстой.

Ты думаешь так ни в каком не потаенном уголке, ты не любишь этот предмет всем сердцем, а во время игр с мячом притворяешься мертвым. И это абсолютно нормально, смею тебя заверить. Я тоже так делаю.

Ты заходишь в спортзал новой школы и то, что ты видишь, повергает тебя в первобытный ужас. Все носятся с мячами, кто-то перекидывает тяжеленный баскетбольный мяч через весь зал, кто-то уже валяется на полу после неудачного прыжка в попытке закинуть кусок резины в кольцо.

— Господа и красивая часть человечества! — учитель заходит так же неожиданно, как баскетбольный мяч свистит над головой. Яркие синие глаза сверкают весело, а на губах играет многообещающая улыбка.

— Его зовут Казанова, — кто-то говорит тебе это на ухо, но тебе не особо интересно, кто, — родители у него, конечно, с чувством юмора.

Ты молча киваешь, потому что бесспорно это первый Казанова, котрого ты встречаешь в своей жизни, и это почему-то забавно.

— Итак, мои хорошие, — поймав чей-то летящий мяч, учитель становится чуть серьезнее, — у нас марафон городской на носу, и мы с вами будем принимать в нем участие.

Все заныли, как это бывает. Хором и в миноре.

— Тшш, — шикнул Казанова, — возражения не принимаются, а сейчас немного придем в форму после каникул, да? Да. Побежали так, как я бегаю от мужей своих милых дам!

Нестройный ряд со смешками двинулся по кругу, тихо посмеиваясь. Сперва вся процессия была весьма разочаровывающей и вялой.

— Я разве так бегаю? — обиделся учитель. Ученики слегка ускорились.

Вскоре рой из учеников не без помощи выкриков учителя несся во весь дух, как стадо антилоп, что убили Муфасу, один в один. Но в этот раз досталось не Муфасе, а тебе. Кто-то пихнул тебя, и ты уже летишь на пол всеми частями тела.

Это оказалось больно, кто-то даже наступил на тебя после.

— Не останавливаемся, нечего глазеть! — проворчал учитель, помогая тебе подняться и обращаясь уже лично к тебе. — Я отведу тебя к Килгрейву.

— К кому? — твои глаза расширяются. Что это за имя такое?

— К медбрату нашему школьному, — смеется Казанова, маленькие морщинки вокруг его синих глаз выглядят как лучики солнца, — его так прозвали, потому что домой никогда не отпускает, говорит, чтобы сидели тут, даже если помрут.

Фыркнув, ты все-таки смеешься вместе с учителем, хоть левая нога порядочно болит.

В кабинете сидит обычный на вид мужчина. Трехдневная щетина, фиолетовый медицинский халат, сосредоточенные глаза.

— У нас раненый, — сообщает Казанова.

— Умирать никуда не пущу, — Килгрейв хмурится.

— Тут все очень плохо, — вздыхает физрук, — нужно попрощаться с родственниками, написать завещание и…

— Ладно, замолчи только, — улыбка прорезывается на хмуром лице медбрата, и от этого Казанова буквально светится.

— Пойду, а то вдруг там еще кто помирает, — физрук машет тебе рукой и закрывает за собой дверь. Килгрейв же садится рядом с тобой, ощупывая левую ногу. Он снова хмурится.

— Растяжение, может, ушиб, — бормочет он, — сколько уроков еще?

— Один, — ты жалобно пищишь, потому что пальцы мужчины давят больно. Тот молчит, потом хмыкает и пожимает плечами.

— Так и быть отпущу. Но в столовую сначала сходи! Нечего голодать, понятно? — быстрыми движениями он подписывает справку, пропуск и записывает это в твою школьную медкарту. — А еще сходи к хирургу на днях. На всякий пожарный.

Ты киваешь, надеваешь обувь обратно и, сказав спасибо, удаляешься в столовую.


	9. Школьная столовая

Готовили в этой школе весьма сносно. Иной раз заходя в столовую можно было даже довольно промычать, слыша запах, исходящий с кухни.

Как и в этот раз. Прихромав к крайнему столику, ты садишься напротив своего обеда и не можешь скрыть довольной улыбки: солнце ярко светит в окно, все будто подсвечено мягким персиковым цветом, все мило болтают, кто-то в другом углу громко смеется.

Мистер Харди с хмурым лицом пихнул кружку в микроволновку. Микроволновка заработала, а лицо учителя посветлело. Он улыбнулся, но, кажется, кроме тебя этого никто не заметил. А нет! Человек с хитрым лицом, что вывалился из шкафа прям посреди урока улыбнулся Харди в ответ.

Давина о чем-то шепнула мистеру Кроули, они вдвоем зубасто рассмеялись, а после девушка примерила очки учителя истории, красуясь.

Нового физика почему-то нигде не было видно, как и девушки из столовой, которая устроилась вместе с ним. Странно. А, вот же он! Со своим синим фонариком стоит и увлеченно светит на микроволновку с кружкой Харди.

Кэмпбелл приветственно махнул тебе, улыбаясь во весь рот. Руки непроизвольно дернулись вверх, чтобы энергично помахать ему в ответ.

Мистер Теннант наблюдал за этим со стороны, слабо улыбаясь и потягивая травяной чай.

Рядом с тобой, насвистывая главную тему Don't worry be happy, плюхнулся Питер Винсент, улыбаясь.

— Как ты?

— Я тут уже пару месяцев, но, — жмешь плечами, — пролетело как в один день. Здорово тут.

— Еще бы! — оживленно отозвался учиель.

— Это ты еще учителя рисования, Винса, не видел, заболел он, что ли? — учитель задумался, отправляясь искать того, о ком говорил, а тебе только и оставалось, что слабо улыбаться хорошему осеннему деньку.


End file.
